


Sunday Morning

by takakoyaki



Series: Markjae 24 Hours [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, Hotel Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takakoyaki/pseuds/takakoyaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Generally speaking, it's Mark's job to wake Youngjae up in the mornings. Also generally speaking, Mark is more than willing to do just about anything Youngjae suggests to him. These two facts naturally converge at some point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the [interview](http://igotsubs.tumblr.com/post/98287980808/140923-hallyu-pia-magazine-interview) where Mark says he's responsible for waking Youngjae up, and the indisputable fact that Mark Tuan is [whipped](http://jackandjael.tumblr.com/post/109741723492/and-in-that-moment-i-swear-we-were-all-youngjae) [as](http://fuckyeah-gotseven.tumblr.com/post/107885770795/mark-j) [hell](http://markjae-s.tumblr.com/post/103119571975/1st-album-jacket-making).

The thing about Mark and Youngjae’s relationship is, it’s always Youngjae who calls the shots.

It’s Youngjae who plays hard-to-get (especially in front of the cameras) because he knows he can get away with it, and it’s Youngjae who approaches Mark for things that he wants, and it’s Youngjae who ultimately gets whatever he wants.

Jackson always laughs and calls him whipped, but Mark doesn’t mind. He’s just glad that sometimes, for whatever reason, the thing Youngjae wants is him.

 

 

The members, the staff, the fanbase, the entire world knows it: Choi Youngjae is _terrible_ at mornings.

According to Youngjae himself, he’s hated them ever since he was little. Apparently his mother almost broke down in tears on more than one occasion trying to wake him up in time for school, and even though Jaebum and Jinyoung are the self-proclaimed parents of the group they’re actually the two worst at waking him up—Jaebum only gets frustrated, and Jinyoung gives in too easily (“He’s a growing boy, we should let him sleep a little more!”)

And so, most days it’s Mark who comes to rouse him, except for the rare days when he asks Yugyeom (second best) or Jackson (distant third) to go instead.

He doesn’t mind it, for several reasons, but it’s still kind of a chore most of the time. To say Youngjae sleeps like a rock might insult the theoretical rock.

Today, however, is a different story.

They’re overseas for another schedule when Mark opens the door to Jaebum and Youngjae’s hotel room, closing it behind him with a soft click. It’s a good thing they have a while before call time, because there Youngjae is, sleeping in as usual. Jaebum’s bed, already long vacated, looks so neat that it hardly looks used at all, and in contrast Youngjae is curled up on his side with his legs twisted in the sheets, bleach blond hair mussed and falling in his eyes. The mattress springs creak as Mark climbs onto the bed with him, and this part at least is familiar.

“Time to wake up, sleepyhead,” he says in English, sidling up to Youngjae and kissing his cheek. Naturally, Youngjae doesn’t budge, so Mark shakes him gently, then tickles his sides a little for good measure.

“Youngjae.” He draws out each of the vowels deliberately, teasingly. “Come on.”

This time Youngjae stirs a little, rolls over, groping lazily at the collar of Mark’s shirt even with his eyes still closed.

He mumbles something that sounds vaguely like ‘five more minutes’, and that’s definitely the fastest Mark’s gotten words out of him in a while. It’s usually just him groaning and rolling away from Mark’s pinches and pokes for the first few minutes at least, and he wonders if Youngjae was looking forward to this, too.

“We’ve got time,” Mark says soothingly. He runs his fingers through Youngjae’s hair, gently wipes the sleep from his eyes. When he leans down to kiss him, a hum of pleasure escapes when Youngjae parts his lips underneath him.

The sun barely filters in through the thick hotel curtains, just enough to softly illuminate Youngjae’s features, the round lines of his nose and lips contrasting with the sharper angle of his jaw. He’s gorgeous, all of him, and Mark drinks every inch of it in as he presses a line of kisses along Youngjae’s skin, slow and burning.

“Mark hyung…”

Youngjae breathes Mark’s name like he’s still dreaming of him, and Mark moves to ghost his lips over the back of Youngjae’s neck.

“You still want me to…?”

“Mm… yes,” Youngjae’s voice is still thick and husky with sleep, but his lips are turned up ever so slightly, like they do sometimes when he’s having a good dream. He wraps his arms lazily around Mark’s neck, and they kiss again before Mark reaches over and hooks his thumb in the hem of Youngjae’s exercise pants, nudging them down slowly before sliding his hands over Youngjae’s thighs.

“Hmm… what should we do first,” he wonders aloud, his lips barely parted from Youngjae’s as he rubs his palm against the front of Youngjae’s boxers.

“Everything,” Youngjae sighs into his mouth, hips bucking up insistently into Mark’s touch. He’s usually sort of… demanding with Mark, but nothing quite like this, pliable and needy and grinding against Mark’s hand before Mark can even get his boxers off all the way.

“Okay, okay.” Mark can’t help but grin at Youngjae’s enthusiasm, before lowering himself so that his head is between Youngjae’s thighs once pants and underwear alike have been tossed aside.

“Ready?” he asks, reaching up to hold Youngjae’s hand.

Youngjae laces their fingers together and gives a sleepy nod. “Hurry up.”

Despite Youngjae’s orders, Mark takes his time after that, knows Youngjae feels it more when he lets the pressure build a little. He sucks a slow trail up the inside of Youngjae’s thigh, knows he’s doing a good job when he hears Youngjae’s whimpers grow louder and more impatient. He licks his lips before taking the head of Youngjae’s half-hard erection in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it experimentally.

“Hurry _up_ , hyung,” Youngjae repeats, groaning and grabs Mark’s hair with his free hand, twisting his fingers in it before pulling, and this time Mark obliges by taking more of him in his mouth. He sucks him off like that, wet and loud, just how Youngjae likes it, but before getting him too close to completion he takes his mouth off, then leaves the bed entirely to go rummage around in the bathroom. When he returns, Youngjae’s eyes are shut tight as he whines in frustration.

“Get back here,” he threatens Mark as he climbs back onto the bed with him. Mark sets down the bottle of lotion he fetched while he was away so he can slip out of his basketball shorts and boxer-briefs, his shirt going off over his head before Youngjae rips a hole in it with all his grabbing and pulling.

“I got you,” Mark says soothingly, warming some lotion between his palms before stretching himself out over Youngjae, placating him with a sweet kiss that turns hotter as he reaches down to hold both their cocks together, stroking Youngjae and himself at the same time.

“Hyung… are you…” Youngjae pants into his mouth as he reaches up and fists Mark’s hair again, and Mark raises an eyebrow.

“Am I…?” he repeats, slowing down a little.

“Are you mine?”

Youngjae’s eyes are heavily lidded still, hazy with sleep and lust, and the way his lips are only slightly parted makes something in Mark’s brain short circuit. If it weren’t seven in the morning, he’d think Youngjae was just messing with him again, but…

“Always,” he answers, barely a whisper, because he’s never bared this much of himself to anyone. He’s never been good at expressing how he feels, let alone in Korean, but Youngjae has a way of getting under people’s skin without them noticing until it’s too late.

“Always, Youngjae, I’m yours.”

“Good.” Youngjae smiles with more than a little smug satisfaction, like he was just making sure.

He starts fucking into Mark’s hand, and Mark lets him dictate the pace as they pull apart and then surge back together. When he leans down to kiss him again, Mark keeps his lips pressed against his, swallowing up every helpless sound that comes out of Youngjae’s throat.

It’s not long before Mark knows they’re both close, and he gasps Youngjae’s name into the crook of his neck as he thrusts against him, the mattress creaking as Youngjae moves his hips in unison with Mark’s. Youngjae comes first, hot and sticky in Mark’s hand, on his stomach and thighs. The way he moans and digs his nails into Mark’s shoulders when he does makes Mark come not too long after, and they share one last, searing kiss before collapsing into a breathless, messy tangle of limbs and sheets. 

 

 

A few minutes later, after they’ve caught their breath and Mark has cleaned them both up as best he could, Youngjae is on the verge of dozing off comfortably in Mark’s arms. Their clothes are still tossed to the side, but the bed is warm and cozy, and even Mark starts to feel a little sleepy.

Abruptly he shakes his head, remembers that the end result of all this was _supposed_ to be ‘Youngjae wakes up happy and on time.’ He glances over at the clock to make sure they’re not late, then down at Youngjae’s content and peaceful face.

_Are you mine?_

The question had come out of the blue, and even so Mark hadn’t even had to think about whether or not he was, only whether or not to say so. Part of him wonders what Youngjae would say, if he asked him the same thing.

“Maybe next time,” he says out loud with a sigh, and Youngjae stirs, peeks up at him curiously.

“Maybe next time what?” he asks, and for the first time all morning, Mark doesn’t give in.

“Nothing, just talking to myself.” He smiles and ruffles Youngjae’s hair before settling back down onto the pillows.

“Mark hyung,” Youngjae murmurs, resting his head back down on Mark’s chest.

“Yeah?”

“Th… thanks,” he says. “For, um, waking me up.”

His ears and cheeks are flushed pink, but he reaches for Mark’s hand anyway, lacing their fingers together. Their eyes meet, and Mark lets himself believe that maybe it’s okay if he doesn’t ask, if he trusts Youngjae instead. He gives Youngjae’s hand a gentle squeeze, before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Anytime.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [LJ](http://tacocatwrites.livejournal.com/4199.html) and [tumblr](http://tacocatfighting.tumblr.com/post/111353265128/got7-sunday-morning).  
> (markjae is ABSOLUTELY my jam I'm just disappointed I didn't write something for them sooner)


End file.
